Fi And Carey's Family
by baileybeagle
Summary: Fi and Carey got married a year and a half ago. Now...Fi is rushed to surgery to save her and her unborn baby. Will she live or will Carey lose both her and the baby?
1. The Hospital

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**DISCLAIMER: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Carey and Fi got married a year and a half ago. Now...Fi is rushed to surgery to save her and the twins she about to give birth to. Will she and the babies survive? Or will Carey lose them all?**

**CAREY'S P.O.V.**

I stood there unable to believe it, she had been rushed to surgery to save her and the twin our son. I sit here with her family and mine, as we wait for news. Hours later the doctor comes into the waiting room and looks grim. I have a feeling I know what he is going to say...

"Is there anyone here for Fiona Phillips?" The doctor asked. "We are." I said as my parents, my brother Clu, Fi's mom, her brother Jack and Annie all stood up.

"Fiona did start to have some internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it. She is now in recovery and should be moved to her room by tomorrow morning..." The doctor began. "What about the other baby?" I asked. "I'm sorry to say your daughter did not survive." The doctor told us. "My daughter is dead and Fi is in recovery?" I asked "Yes." The doctor said and I dropped into the nearest chair. "What happened?" I asked. "Placental abruption. It is..." THe doctor explained what happened, while I just sat there.

My daughter was dead and Fi was still in recovery. What would I tell her about our daughter?

"When can I see my son?" I asked. "Follow me." The doctor said and I followed him down the hall.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I stood there there with Annie and our eleven month old daughter, Colleen. My mom sat crying and I wrapped an arm around her, to let her know I was there. Knowing my mom's worst fear would be to lose Fi.

"It's going to be all right." I told my mom. "Wh...what if she dies?" My mom asked. "Fi is strong and the doctor she's going to make it." I told my mom and prayed I was right.


	2. Fiona

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this story isn't to confusing. I will be going back and doing flashbacks. Please don't hate it... **

******This is going to be a **_**WERID chapter...**_

_**FI: OUT OF BODY**_

**FIONA'S P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and look over to see Carey sitting in the chair beside my bed. His hand in mine, his head on the bed and he was asleep. I squeeze his hand to let him know I'm awake, but when he wakes up and looks at me I can tell he's been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Fi, I don't know how to t...tell you this, but do you remember them taking you into surgery?" Carey asked. "If...if you're going to tell me about our dau...daughter. I already know...I saw them try to save her. When they w...were trying to save me." I said as the tears fell down my face. "What?" Carey asked and looked confused. "I don't know, I just remember looking down and seeing the doctors trying save our daughter and I. Where is our son?" I asked. "He's in the nursery, would you like me to go get him?" Carey replied as he fought tears and I knew he was trying to be strong.

All I could do was nod. Carey left the room and went to get our son, leaving me alone to think. I closed my eyes and tried to figure it all out...

'One minute I had been in my body and then I saw myself on the table as the doctors tried to save me. I had seen them try to save my daughter, with no luck. I had met her briefly, before they brought me back.'

I open my eyes as the door opens and see Carey come in a baby in his arms. I sat up a little and Carey handed me our son.

"I thought of a name for him...how about, Rick?" Carey asked. "Af...after my dad?" I asked a little surprised. "Yes, is that all right?" Carey asked. "It fits him." I said looking down at our son.

There was a click and a flash, then we both looked up. It was my mom, Jack, Clu, Ned and Irene.

"Where's Annie and Colleen?" I asked. "They're out in the waiting room." Jack told me.


	3. Annie

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this story isn't to confusing. I will be going back and doing flashbacks. Please don't hate it... **

**ANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I sit in the waiting room with Colleen in my arms asleep. When I look up Jack is coming down the hall. I want to get up and meet him half way, but do not want to wake up our daughter.

"You don't have to get up." Jack tells me as he gets closer. "What's going on? Is Fi okay?" I asked. "She's awake and knows..." Jack began. "About her daughter, wasn't it a little soon to tell her?" I asked. "Carey told me that she had an out of body experience and told him she knew, when she woke up." Jack told me. "Wow, how is she taking it?" I asked. "She seems okay, but in my opinion is it hasn't really hit her yet and she's going to take her hard." Jack told me as Colleen began to stir. "Okay, why don't you take Colleen my arms have fallen asleep holding her." I said. "Okay, I'll sit out here with Colleen. Why don't you go visit, Fi?" Jack suggested. "All right." I said as Jack took Colleen into his arms.

I walked down the hall to Fi's room and knocked.

"Come in." Came Fi's voice. "Hi." I said poking my head in the door. "Annie, come on in." Fi said and I walked in the door. "Looks like a party in here." I said walking in the room. "Is Jack in the waiting room wth, Colleen?" Fi asked. "Yeah, he said he would sit out there with here while I came back to see you. I can only stay a few minutes though. Jack and I have to get Colleen home soon. How are you feeling?" I asked. "All right, I guess." Fi replied. "Who is this?" I asked seeing the baby in Carey's arms. "Rick Bell." Carey replied. "Rick...as in..." I began. "After my father." Fi confirmed.

She must have guessed my unasked question, because...

"Her name was going t...to b...be, Helen. Helen, it comes from the Greek and means light." Fi said and let out a yawn.


	4. Molly

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this story isn't to confusing. I will be going back and doing flashbacks. Please don't hate it.**

**MOLLY'S P.O.V.**

"I think we better go so you can get some rest." I said giving everyone the hint it was time to go. "I'm going to take Rick back to the nursery." Carey said and we all headed for the door.

Fi called Carey back as the rest of us headed out the door. We headed down the hall to where Jack sat in the waiting room. When he spotted us he got up.

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked."Yeah, Fi just needed some rest and you were right." I told Jack. "About what?" Jack asked, looking confused. "About Fi being okay. How did you know?" I asked. "The doctors said she was strong." Jack replied and I knew there was more to it. "Are you ready?" Jack asked Annie. "Yeah." Annie replied taking Colleen from Jack. "See you later mom." Jack said giving me a hug, then turned and left with Colleen and Annie.

I stood there watching as Jack and Annie took Collen home, then my thoughts turned to Fi down the hall. Both my kids were grown and had children of their own.

"Come on, Moll, we'll take you home." Irene said.

So Ned, Irene and Clu dropped me off at home, then headed to their own home. I took a shower and started to head to bed, but before I could I spotted a picture taken so long ago. The picture was of me, Rick, Fi and Jack. Just a few months after Fi had been born. I had almost lost her tonight and it has been almost thirty years ago that Rick had been killed. I have been alone so long without a man in my life, but I was so happy taking care of my kids. Now I was alone, my kids were grown and had families of their own. I sat down in a chair and the tears began to fall, as the often did this time of the year. So close to the day Rick had died.

'Rick, I wish you were here, I feel so alone.' I think looking down at the picture.

Finally after about an hour of sitting there, I start to feel tired. I put the picture away and head to bed.


	5. Helen's Funeral

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this story isn't to confusing. I will be going back and doing flashbacks. Please don't hate it.**

**FIONA'S P.O.V.  
>ONE WEEK LATER...<br>HELEN'S FUNERAL...**

"...ashes, to ashes  
>dust to dust..." The preacher continued on as I leaned against Carey, who was holding Rick.<p>

I began to sob harder and Carey put one arm around me. After it was over my mom, Carey's parents, Clu, Jack and Annie walked back toward the cars.

"Can you give me a minute alone?" I asked Carey. "All right." He said and looked a little hurt, but went to join everyone else. "Helen, we met only briefly. I wish you would have lived, I love you so much and do not want to say go...good bye. I guess I will have to say good bye for now...we will meet again." I said standing up, then with one final look down at the tiny grave.

I turned and went to join everyone else. We all headed our seperate ways...

My mom, Carey's parents, Clu, Fi, Annie and Jack. For a minute I just stood there and watched everyone leave as Carey put Rick into his carseat. I climbed into the passengers side as Carey got into the driver's seat.

"Ar...are you okay?" Caery asked as he started the car. "I just buried my daughter and you want to know it I'm all right?" I asked, looking at him amazed that he would ask such a thing. "She was my daughter to." Carey reminded me. "Yes, but you didn't get a chance to meet her." I said without thinking. "What do you mean?" Carey asked. "When the doctors were trying to save us...I saw her or I guess it was her spirit." I told him and he just looked at me. "You think you..." Carey began. "No...I met her." I told Carey wanting him to believe me, but not sure if he would.

**CAREY'S P.O.V.**

I turned off the car and turned to face Fi.

"How could you meet her? She never took a breath." I said and Fi started to sob again. "I...I know...I ca...can't explain it." Fi sobbed and I leaned across and just held her.

I didn't know what else to do or say. For a long time, we just...sat there. She sobbed and I just held her, feeling the tears for our daughter.


	6. Home And Dealing With Grief

**SO WERID**

**FI AND CAREY'S FAMILY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this story isn't to confusing. I will be going back and doing flashbacks. Please don't hate it.**

**CAREY'S P.O.V.**

I finally pulled into our driveway and get Rick out of the car, while Fi went to unlock the door. Once we were all inside...

"I'm going to go lay down, I've got a headache." Fi tells me and walks toward our room.

I want to follow her, but something holds me back and I am unsure what to do. Finally I go lay Rick in his crib and go to see if Fi is okay, but before I can open the door...

I hear her sobbing harder then she had earlier.

"Fi?" I asked as I opened the door and walked in, but she continued to sob.

I sit down beside her and pull her into my arms. She then began to sob into my shoulder, I wish I knew a way to cheer her up. Nothing comes to mind and I just hold her, wondering how long this will go on.

"Fi, it's going to be okay." I tell her, she wraps her arms around me and continues to sob. "Ho...how d...do you kn...know?" Fi ask me. "Because everything usaully turns out all right." I told her. "Wh...why did our dau...daughter ha...ve to d...die?" Fi said. "I wish I knew." I told her. "Wh...what di...did I d...do wrong?" Fi asked and I pulled away from her.

I put a finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"You did nothing wrong, this is NOT your fault." I told her and she just looked at me. "But she di...died." Fi said. "That happens sometimes, Fi. There was nothing you or the doctors could do. The doctors did everything they could to save her." I told her. "But I cou..." Fi began. "No, there was nothing you could do. You just have to know she is safe and she is with your dad." I told her. "I...I forgot about that." Fi told me. "I know we all grieve in different ways, but we still have our son and he needs both of us." I told her. "Where is he?" Fi asked looking around. "He's in his crib. I laid him down, just before I came to check on you." I told her.

Shaking slightly Fi slowly got up and I followed her as she went into the room next to ours. Rick was sleeping in his crib, Fi reached down and gently stroked his cheek.

"Why did he live and Helen die?" Fi asked. "I don't know and we may never know." I told her. "I'm glad he lived, at least we have him." Fi said as she hiccuped and stopped crying.

We stood there for a minute watching our son sleep and then headed back to our room. Fi changed and climbed into bed, I laid down next to her.

**THE END**


End file.
